


Scents

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each person has a unique scent, and Hannibal likes Will's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [townshend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/townshend/gifts).



There are many scents a person encounters in an average day. Hannibal Lecter has a clear advantage by knowing what they mean.  
His first patient for the day is Franklyn Froideveaux  
He smells of sweat, because he’s nervous, and cheap cologne because he’s trying to impress.  
His cologne is so awful it even rivals that of Will Graham.  
Franklyn keeps looking nervously at his own hands, and his voice falters when he talks of his dreams of Michael Jackson.  
His watch is s cheap knockoff trying to look like a rolex.  
His friend Tobias had better taste, and his watch is real.  
Hannibal can’t wait for Franklyn to leave, so he can deal with someone more interesting.  
Eventually Will arrives for his session.  
Will’s scent is of fresh air, dog fur, dried sweat, and some of the cologne Hannibal bought for him.  
It’s most appealing and refreshing.  
Hannibal has thought of how he’d display Will if he were to kill him.  
He’d want to eat the brain, and the heart.  
He’d take him to a forest, since he’s a creature of the wild.  
Will is a fawn, a satyr, a mongoose.  
Hannibal would arrange him with wildflowers in the hollow left by the heart.  
He’d pose him kneeling, hands outstretched, face to the warm sun.  
But Hannibal won’t kill Will.  
Will is too interesting to kill; he’d love to get closer to him physically.  
To be able to be seen and accepted as he is, without his person suit.  
He can see Will on his knees, swallowing his semen like it’s nectar from the gods.  
His desires are unusual for him, but he accepts them.  
Will is so close to knowing what he is now.  
He can smell the arousal on Will, when he accidentally brushes against his shoulder.  
When Will leaves, he starts planning dinner.  
Will’s scent lingers long after he’s left.


End file.
